


Bonding through darkness

by MoonStar1220



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Edgeplay, Gen, Humiliation, I fail at pirate accent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, break the badass, this was suposed to be a poem not a slash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first visit Yuri had attacked him before his rational mind snapped him back causing him to break a part of that independent shell he had honed. The second time Yuri has visited with darkness surrounding him he talked, yelled like a young child, and requested a sword fight. Since then it was either physical  or emotional closeness that Yuri desired in his visits. This visit seemed to desire the physical kind so it was no surprise to him when he was grabbed by the wrist, led to his bedroom, and forced onto the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness is my enemy.  Darkness is my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a poem that compared and contrasted Yuri and Duke and somehow it ended up a slash fic. I also tried a new style of writing since I'm having trouble writing another fic.

He could have become him. He knew this. At any point he could have become like Duke. If his friends had shunned him for his multiple murders. If any of his friends had been killed. If he hadn't disguised his anger and utter disgust with the empire's knights with aloofness and thick sarcasm. Yuri could have became a man that would have taken out his anger and frustration by killing the whole world. That was why, after it all, he understood Duke better than anyone probably. Even better than Raven who knew the man from the Great War and who had also lost a friend in that war like Duke had. He understood the darkness that weighed him down. The darkness that boiled whenever he was admired. Duke probably felt all that when he was regarded as the Hero of the Great War. 

Despite his friends always willing to be there for him he couldn't share this darkness with them. They could tell he was carrying this darkness, but besides pitying looks and lingering touches of comfort they said nothing. They knew he wouldn't admit it if they confronted him about it. So when Yuri would disappear for weeks at a time they waited for his return and eventually he would return more relaxed and back to his old self. They took it as a good thing although it pained them when he would leave again. Yuri assured them that it wasn't their faults.

Duke could tell Yuri was in trouble. He was beginning the same path as him. He hadn't noticed it at first, but when Yuri's random visits became more frequent and lengthier he figured it out. Yuri was losing himself in the darkness like he had. He just didn't realize it yet. Yuri was looking too much into the past and once he realized he should be looking for the future it would be far too twisted. That was what happened to him. His eyes scanned over the darkened male trying to determine his mental state this visit. 

The first visit Yuri had attacked him before his rational mind snapped him back causing him to break a part of that independent shell he had honed. Yuri had been slowly collapsing from the very defenses that kept him from straying too far from the light. Understanding that Duke had wiped away the visible traces of Yuri's weakness before inviting him to release some of the burden and tendencies onto his body. He had seen the only time that Yuri had hesitated and needing convincing. It wasn't selfish on Yuri's part. Duke had received some well needed physical contact of another human being. That was why the morning after Duke had invited Yuri to stay when he needed to. He had seen a nod before the darker male completely pushed away the previous night and started up casual banter and the usual updates. He left later that day.

The second time Yuri has visited with darkness surrounding him he talked, yelled like a young child, and requested a sword fight. Despite Yuri having defeated him before, he had bested Yuri this time pushing the young male to the very limits where he passed out. He had caught a cold and stayed a week allowing his thoughts to fall from his lips through his delusional state. Since then it was either physical or emotional closeness that Yuri desired in his visits.

This visit seemed to desire the physical kind so it was no surprise to him when he was grabbed by the wrist, led to his bedroom, and forced onto the bed. Yuri always led these encounters, but Duke had become adapt at handling the youth and giving him what he really desired. Sometimes it was pain, sometimes being the absolute dominate, or sometimes he wanted to be completely dominated. With nimble and hardened fingers trying to pull him closer Duke understood. Yuri wanted his thoughts to stop. He wanted to feel nothing. 

Duke could provide that and Yuri knew. Yuri knew that Duke could take all this darkness away even if only for a night. He needed that today though. They had went through this enough that once Duke had acknowledged his need Yuri dropped to his knees and started the task. Eventually fingers that soothed his dark violet hair twisted, knotted, and pulled at him igniting the sensitive nerves. Duke's cry barely registered through his gagging as the albino pinned him deeper than he could take. He didn't mind as his throat burned with the bitterness of Duke's semen and the vile that eventually came out spilling onto the floor after Duke released him.

It pained him to see the young man like this. Yuri didn't deserve such cruelty, but this is what Yuri wanted right now. Yuri wanted his pride stripped away from him. One thing he could never ask any of his friends to do. Not his best friend nor the Krityan who he had little doubts would do anything Yuri asked. Yuri only allowed Duke to see him in this state and he understood why. Duke understood the darkness like an old friend. Unlike Yuri though he hadn't fought it. That was why he could stand it, but it didn't come without the inconveniences of hating other humans. Yuri was attached to his friends like he should be yet the darkness hated such. That was why the young man came here to be alone in company.

Normally Duke's eyes held no emotion, but when he pulled Yuri up by the hair and forced him to look at him Yuri saw the darkness, the need for control, and the need to cause pain. He felt his body have two different reactions: excitement and fear. His arms acted on their own and started pushing Duke away, but the older male tossed him onto the bed. They both knew that Yuri wanted it; that he wanted his pride to be forcefully stripped away. As his voice went to yell fingers that weren't his own were quickly stuck into his mouth nearly gagging his already sore throat. It might have seemed overly rough, but Yuri could tell that Duke was being gentle. The estranged man was being careful not to stick his fingers in too far just enough to have the desire reaction and by the way Duke went about undressing him. 

He didn't rip or tear any part of his clothing. Once his chest was bare he could feel sharp nails drag across his chest hard enough to cause mild pain, but not enough to tear his skin. Yuri flinched and groaned out loud. It was maddening this mix of fear and lust; pain and pleasure; humility and ecstasy. Duke retrieved his fingers, wiped his saliva off on his chest, and brushed against the tent that had already pitched in his pants and damn near howled. His stubborn pride not allowing him to be as loud as he felt like being. As one of his boots began to be unsnapped his other foot kicked at Duke's shoulder. 

Duke forgot about the boot and lunged toward him his hand circling around his neck and applying pressure. He was careful to not apply to much to really choke him, but enough to satisfy what Yuri secretly desired. Of course that didn't mean that Yuri's pride liked it as he dug at his hands and swiped across his face marking it with lines and small jewels of ruby colored blood. The albino didn't mind. By now he was used to the mild temporary pain Yuri gave him. It was pleasant in a way. “Behave.” He spoke first implying an 'or else' in his tone. Yuri's clawing subsided to choked sobs. He knew that Yuri's pride still had a chance of flaring up, but for now it seemed defeated. He removed his hands from Yuri's throat and returned to completely undress him.

Even he, who had never been attracted to one's physical form, had to admit that Yuri had a well sought after beautiful appearance. Even in his current crying and defeated state. Duke settled himself between Yuri's legs before leaning over him. His left hand clasped Yuri's wrists and held them above his head. Yuri's head turned to the side leaving his neck open. Gently Duke placed his lips on the sensitive skin and started to mark him. Yuri was left squirming and whimpering until Duke began to work his erection. The young man began moaning immediately. It wasn't long until his hand was covered in translucent cum.

“Duke.”

“We're not done yet. Prepare yourself.” Now, when Yuri's thoughts weren't muddled in lust was the time when he pride could come back and be troublesome. However maybe all these encounters had weakened such a stubborn barrier as Yuri had nodded and gotten on all fours so it would be easier.

He lightly brushed across his anus, but didn't feel too much stimulation. Silently he thanked the older male for handing him the lube. Soon enough Yuri was pushing three fingers in and moaning into the sheets. Suddenly he felt his hand be pulled away and Duke's dick push inside him. Yuri almost collapsed if it wasn't for Duke holding him up. Duke allowed Yuri to gain as much strength as possible before slowly thrusting. Yuri's fists balled up and pulled at the bedsheets. Again and again he was brought to the edge before being denied release. His growls of frustration turned to sobbing each time. He wasn't allowed to cum until he was told to and when he finally was his voice gave out, eyes screwed shut, nearly seeing stars, and his body's spasms for a few moments afterward. He was tired, but it wasn't enough, “Duke.”

The albino understood and while still inside of Yuri he pulled him up onto his lap. One hand forced Yuri to open his mouth while the other played with the younger's cock until it raised and he could properly stroke it. While he edged Yuri again he sucked on the other side of his neck that he hadn't marked before. He bit down and groaned when Yuri tightened around him as he climaxed again. He could taste the copper of blood and pulled back. It wasn't much of a bite wound so he didn't worry. Duke looked at Yuri and saw his unfocused eyes. All of his defenses were finally down so he didn't have to be so cruel for the rest of the night.

He let Yuri move to his pleasure and let him do what he wanted. Apparently Yuri wanted to make out for a while as he removed himself from Duke so he could turn around and initiate a kiss. Duke didn't protest. He greatly enjoyed it when Yuri was finally able to let down all his defenses. He could feel how dry Yuri's lips had become, but how gentle he was being. There was no more rushing, no more harshness, and no more desperation. This was how normal sexual encounters were supposed to start. Although being full of energy was also a part, but neither of them had the energy for much more. Duke suspected one more round and Yuri would pass out from exhaustion. Their kissing soon turned fevered and Yuri was grinding his hips onto Duke's as much as he could. Eventually Duke got sick of it and pushed the young man onto the bed. He kissed the hero that had saved him and the world while sliding in and thrusting into such a person. 

The sex was gentle yet powerful. Yuri clawed up Duke's back as he was edging closer to the edge and dragging the older male with him. His vision darkened as a silent cry over took him along with his climax. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Duke calling out his name in a low and long moan. He didn't even feel the man climaxing before he was finally in complete darkness where he couldn't have a single thought. Where he felt free and satisfied.

Duke pulled out of Yuri's limp body, just as he expected, the young man passed out. Unlike Yuri Duke still had some energy left and that would be best used to clean them and the bed up so they could sleep in it. Yuri wouldn't wake until morning so he wasn't afraid to move him to the couch after cleaning and putting his boxers back on. After cleaning he finally laid beside the other soul that was tormented by the darkness. Lately he had noticed a spark of light in his own darkness. He knew it was Yuri. He had grown fond of him after these many encounters. Maybe, just maybe, the brightest star in the sky would allow him to obtain happiness in this equally tormented soul.


	2. Morning of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's friends drop by for a visit unannounced and unknowing that Yuri is in the other room. They find out everything when Yuri walks in.

Duke woke up first as always. Yuri didn't seem to favor the mornings. After he dressed he heard knocking at his door and was surprised to find all of Yuri's friends there. It was an uncommon sight to say the least.

“Ah, Duke! Your face is scratched up and so are your hands!”

He flinched when the child of the full moon grabbed his hand. It was an old habit for both of them. He looked away in apology. 

“What happened, playing with wolf cubs again?” The mage of the group said before pushing her way in.

“Something like that.” Duke murmured before allowing the rest of the group in. The commandant and the child of the full moon sat together beside the mage. Yuri's child guild master sat on the edge of another couch. The Krityan leaned against the wall. The old survivor and child that was infatuated with Yuri sat together. He glanced back to his room. They had never visited all together when Yuri had visited. Did Yuri know about this? “So what's this all about?” His words held little malice.

“Estelle dragged us here because she thinks you don't get any visitors.” The little mage spoke up with irritably. He didn't care if it was about him or the possibility that she had been dragged away from her work.

He didn't get a chance to speak, “I keep telling the little Lady that we do visit you when we get a chance, but she insisted we all come together.” Raven, as he liked to be called now, spoke up. 

Duke looked over to the pink haired young woman who was blushing in embarrassment before sighing, “I'll make some tea. You all are welcome to stay, but you may find something unpleasant in my company.”

“Ya tryin' to threaten us, man?” Duke elected not to acknowledge the young pirate girl. She would be the one mostly appalled. She figured out he was ignoring her so she turned her attention to her companion. “Why didn't Yuri come wit us? We shouldn'ta left wit out him?”

“It can't be helped, Patty. Lady Estelle and I went to pick him up this morning, but he was already gone. Even you know he's been going on trips alone.” The strict voice of the commandant answered.

“I say we beat ta tar out o' him an' make 'im talk wit us.”

The albino man didn't realized he was smiling until the Krityan brought it up, “My, that's the first time I believe I've seen you smile, Duke.” She chimed teasingly. “You wouldn't happen to know where our dear Yuri goes to, would you?” He met her glare. Krityans always were smart as a whip.

“Perhaps.” he said closing his eyes and returning to a neutral face.

Now the brunette child and child of the full moon spoke together, “Please tell us!” Duke didn't answer, only bringing a tray of full of teacups and a large tea kettle to the table that was in the center of the room. He poured tea in each up before motioning for everyone to grab a cup which they did.

After a sip he heard the muffled cursing coming from his bedroom and so had everyone else. “Duke.” A dry, sore, and worn voice called out. It didn't sound like Yuri, but Duke could tell that Yuri's best friend could tell who it was as he was immediately glared at. The rest of Yuri's friends, besides maybe the Krityan, looked at him and the direction the voice came from.

“I'm in here.” He called back pouring another cup of tea and standing up. “I have your tea.” He purposely mentioned that so Yuri's friends would know that this wasn't the first time and Duke knew how to take care of Yuri. It was their fault they came over unannounced really. He wasn't going to hide Yuri away either. Slowly Yuri came out of the bedroom and stumbled over to Duke, not noticing the confused and shocked faces of his friends.

“Thanks.” Yuri smiled gently before he noticed movement in the corner of his eyes. He turned and saw all of his friends. Flynn quickly diverted his attention, Estelle was peaking behind her hands, Rita looked like she was about to blast him with a spell, Karol looked confused as hell, Judy was holding back laughter, Raven looked thoughtful, Patty was about to cry, but it was Yuri himself that didn't take it well. He quickly turned heel and stormed back into the bedroom face mad with shame.

“He ran away!” The Krityan let out with her laughter.

“Judith, you shouldn't laugh. We have to show Yuri we support his relationship.” 

“What relationship? Why did Yuri have marks on his neck?”

“Are you really that much of an idiot?”

Duke decided to retreat as well until Yuri's friends settled down. Of course there being only one other room besides the bathroom he was subject to an embarrassed Yuri. “It's not nice to throw things.” He said after dodging a book that hit the door behind him.

“Why are they here?” He hissed.

“From my understanding the child of the full moon was worried about me so she forced everyone to come here. I can guess there's also the reason that she thought everyone deserved a break and wanted to see if I knew anything about your disappearances. Apparently I am part of the reason you stay away for so long.” Yuri only groaned in defeat. “I don't believe you have to tell them anything and they seem to have come to the same conclusion.”

“Yeah, but we're not exactly--”

“We're not?” Duke interrupted. “I understand that our relationship isn't conventional nor did start that way, but we're both benefiting from it. We don't desire to open up to anyone besides each other. You can understand this, correct?”

Yuri sighed, “Yeah.” He heard Duke come over then felt his arms around him. He took a deep breath of Duke's scent and found it calming. He listened to the tidbits of the conversation he could hear. Judy was still laughing. Estelle was trying to keep Rita from leaving insisting that it was for his sake. Flynn was consoling Patty who was crying about not being able to make him happy. At least if seemed she accepted the news and he knew Flynn accepted him no matter what. Raven and Karol seemed to accept it as well. Yuri smiled. Things would be alright. The darkness would always be there, but he had a partner who could share the burden and friends who accepted him.


End file.
